


Last Dance

by Darkwishes23



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, POV Yamashita Toru, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishes23/pseuds/Darkwishes23
Summary: Is this all we have?





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO SORRY for this! The idea just came up to me and I was listening to my OOR playlist so I thought about writing this story. Please forgive me for bringing this and believe me that it made me so sad to think about all these kind of things.
> 
> So, please don't kill me for writing this, also I didn't used the warnings cause they would be a spoiler...
> 
> Disclaimer: OOR is not mine, their songs and lyrics are not mines and this whole plot came just from my shitty head. I'm not wishing for anyone's hurt!
> 
> Again: I'm so sorry...
> 
> and please bear with my grammar mistakes...Ahhh! writing this scares me!

_Do you remember, Taka?_

 

I could never forget the first time I saw you. The way your voice crashed into me and how you were looking down at your feet while singing…

I thought you were perfect. You just needed someone to encourage you to be better…if, not the best…

Do you remember the first time we talked? You screamed at me that I was a stalker from the beginning and I was ready to accept it…as long as you would join the band…

I could never forget that. It was just the beginning…

 

_I’ll take this chance and I’ll make you mine…_

 

Do you remember all those times I followed you around? Even if you screamed and ran away from me…I could never let you go. I was so sure about persuading you that I never cared…

Whatever you said to me, I was fine with it…

I can’t recall all the times you told to stay away from you…but I didn’t…

I certainly…do not regret it…

 

_I guess it seems like I’m taking it too lightly…_

 

I won’t forget the first time you met the band. They way your harsh words hit everyone and you scared Ryota to death

God, how I wished that they could hear you sing and once they did, I was sure that I made the right decision by recruiting you. I’ll never forget their faces that time…

Or all the other times before they got used to you…and you got used to them too…

 

_So we tried to pile together…_

 

I remember how our band started, step by step, gig after gig and we practiced all the time!

We could only dream of moving forward, getting bigger and famous in our own country…

All those times were few people knew about us. The concerts were there was barely people listening to our music and the lame results of our first songs

It was so frustrating, right? But we never gave up…you encouraged us many times to keep moving forward, even if I had to comfort you many times when there was no one around…

Because I believed in you…

I believed in us…in every possible way…

 

_Anything anyone said back then washed away…_

 

Then, things started to change for us, Taka…

With a lot of hard work…we managed to move forward and record our singles…

We made a damn tour around Japan! A small one but it was one of our first tours!

We were living the dream, gaining fans and our music was getting better. I felt it…

I know you felt it too. I saw it in your eyes, how they glinted in excitement before and after the gigs. It was a sight to behold…looking at you while singing with your eyes looking up…

That always made me so happy. I was happy to see the real you…

 

_We have a goal, a group of young people full of desire…_

 

And the years started to pass by…

We fell down to the ground after what happened with Alex-senpai…

I thought everything was falling apart…and I didn’t want that. Our hard work…falling to pieces…

I saw the ways it affected all of us. How Ryota and Tomoya took it hard…

How I felt a knife slicing through my heart…but seeing your face after hearing the news made me forget about my own pain…

I had to be strong. I needed to be strong for us, for the band, for the others…

For **you** …

So, I pushed us forward. I never let the pain to cloud my mind more than necessary…

That made me change. I want to believe that it was for better…but I know that my attitude became harsh, cold…

I’m sorry if that hurt you. I’m sorry, Taka…

 

_A fear that everything is over is pressing down on my back…_

 

But we managed to move forward and became even better…

I wasn’t easy for any of us…but our dreams kept us moving forward and working for what we wanted…

Remember? Playing our music abroad? Having more tours and record more albums…

I thought there was nothing better than hearing you laugh again, sing in low voice or humming new tunes…

Composing music…it always helped you to regain your thoughts…

You started to be more confident in yourself. I remember when you started to go out with other friends and I was ok with it…most of the time…

What could I do? Lock you up? Believe me, I wanted to…but I also wanted you to be free…

So, I stood in silence, for your own good and I thought that it was fine because you would always come back to me, Taka.

You came back to me every time.

 

_I'll risk everything if it's for you..._

 

Through the years I learned that it could seem like you didn’t care for me anymore…

Honestly, I thought that many times. I thought that nothing could separate us or break our dreams anymore…

We were One Ok Rock and there was nothing to stop us anymore!

I thought I could live with that. It crushed me many times but I always thought about the band…as a good leader…

And then…

Then… by some miracle, you made me understand that it wasn’t that you didn’t care for me as before…

You cared, deeply. You confessed that you loved me from a long time ago but were too scared about what others could think about you…about us…

I realized that I was a fool for doubting you…and even more stupid for locking up my own feelings and leaving you confused all the time.

I’m sorry for wasting so much time. I wish I could fix that…

I wish we had more time…

 

_This love that I carelessly received is completely beyond me…_

 

I remember everything was happiness for a long time. For years, we were unstoppable, huh?

You looked happy, as never before. You smiled and cursed like in the early years, only with a few more years on you.

Still, looking so young. That wasn’t fair, Taka! I’m younger than you…

But we had grown up and our biggest dream came true, right?

We traveled around the World. Millions of people…around of it, listened to our music, singing our songs and screaming for us…

I can’t complain. It was the happiest time of my life. Sharing those moments with everyone, watching Ryota and Tomoya having their families…

God, I wanted that for us. I kept thinking that someday…that would be the two of us…

Living the life, making music…

Having a family…

I wished for all that, with you by my side…

I wish we had more time.

 

_You got me till the end…_

I keep thinking about what could ha happened if things were different that night…

I keep thinking that I should have gone with you. I wanted to stay at home, as always, because you love partying and people love partying with you. So, I refused…as usually…

And you smiled at me, saying how I was a bored _ossan_ , before giving me a kiss and promising the same thing you always said before going out…

_“Don’t wait for me. I’ll be back soon. I love you”_

It was the last time I heard your voice…

It still hurts, Taka…

It hurts so much…

 

_When I’m gonna wake up…_

 

That night, I couldn’t sleep…

Maybe something was preparing me for what came next, maybe I was just lonely…

I’m glad I wasn’t sleeping when my phone came to life. An unknown number that I thought about not answering

That phone call changed my life. It twisted it and broke it in so many different ways that I can’t remember moving out of bed or changing my clothes

One second I was home…the next second I was rushing through a hospital door. Someone, I don’t know who told me that you had an accident...

“ _Taka is hurt”_

I told myself that you would be fine, that maybe it was just a minor accident with some bruises and cuts…

I’ll never be able to erase the moment I saw you inside that room.

 

_What did we do wrong? God_

 

It’s been months, Taka…

Many things had happened and you’re still sleeping…

I tell myself that you’re sleeping away from pain. The machine keeps you sleeping to avoid you the pain and that makes me a bit stronger.

**Hope**

That’s all that kept me in here, waiting for you to come back to me…

 

_I’m always coming back to you…_

They crushed my hope when the doctor said that you’re dying a bit every day…

It breaks my heart and there is nothing to do…

I won’t see your eyes looking at me anymore…

I would give everything to hear your voice talking to me again…

To hear the way your heart beats when I hugged you so tight at night…

You small hands taking mine…

I want all that back. Please give it back, Taka.

I only have memories now.

And a decision to make…

 

_Everything I love is slowly killing me…_

 

Ryota and Tomoya came, of course. We were a family after all and they came many times…

I could barely stand to be there the last time they came. They told me to do whatever I thought it was the right thing to do…

I didn’t say a word. How could I? my voice was long gone after crying for so long…

I was running out of time.

 

_I don’t know what to do, I don’t know…_

 

Why did you decide it was me who had to decide over you, Taka?

Your mom cried so much, your father cried too and your brothers…it was heartbreaking to see them that way…

Your friends, our friends, came too and I just waited outside, surprised that you met so many people and even so...

Just a few came at the end, but I appreciated that the few ones came here for you. Some even said that they came for me too and I appreciated that…without uttering a word of gratitude…

 

_I can't escape..._

 

They left…everyone left, except for me…

There was just the two of us in that room. Everything was so silent that it scared me…

And I thought…that everything happened so damn fast! All these years went by in the blink of an eye. We still had so much to achieve, so many dreams to make truth!

I wanted to be angry. Something inside of me was furious because you were leaving me behind and I would be left with nothing but an empty heart and broken dreams.

It’s so selfish, I know…

But, as much as I wanted to be angry at you…I kept staring at your face. You looked so young, so peaceful…

I knew that it was my time to let you go. God had given us all the opportunities that he wanted.

 

_Little time, not a moment wasted with you…_

 

My beloved Takahiro…

I wish you could remember everything I said to you while you were still here…

All the times we had fun and all the times we fought like cats and dogs…

I wish you to remember that your voice touched millions of hearts around the World and future generations will hear your voice and sing along with you…

I want you to know that you made me so incredibly happy since the moment we met…

That you gave my life a meaning and a purpose, to become bigger and better for **us** …

For **you** …

 

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…_

 

I finally agreed to let them turn off the machine, now I guess it’s only a matter of time…

I’ll be right here, holding your hand until the last moment and I hope you can forgive me. I had to decide over you one last time…now…

 

_What’s best for you is less for me, it’s my decision…_

 

So, I keep waiting with my head on your chest, feeling your light breathing and the soft sound of your heartbeat…

My eyes are closed because I don’t want you to see me crying. You’ll think I’m such a crybaby…

Wherever you are, promise me that you’ll wait for me.

Wherever you go, promise me that you’ll look out for me.

 

_I try to show you I’m strong. Just a kid all along…_

Please forgive everything I did **wrong**.

 

Please remember that I love you with all my **heart**.

 

_We always wish tonight could last forever…_

 

Remember everything, Taka…

Because I’ll never forget you. You’re a part of me, now and ever, but…

Now is my time to say…

 

_Goodbye…_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you...somehow liked it? Gaaahhh I'm sorry! T-T


End file.
